


Just a Buddy

by skamshit



Series: Love Spreads [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamshit/pseuds/skamshit
Summary: Noora asks Eskild who Even is. Between S3E5 clip 1 and S3E5 clip 2





	Just a Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Read the idea and the series in order on Tumblr : https://skam-season4.tumblr.com/post/162878908303/giant-cannon-compliant-fic-love-spreads
> 
> This is short but I felt like it was relevant.

 

***

 

Sunday, October 30, 2016 at 7:58 am  
Eskild’s point of view  
Age 21

 

***

 

“Eskiiiiiild!” He looks up at the sound of Noora shouting his name. Footsteps sound down the hallway as she steps into the kitchen where Eskild is currently residing, cup of coffee in hand.   
  
“Ja, Noooora?” He says, parroting her tone.

“I just saw some guy leave here with a look on his face that only  _you_ could have set off.” Noora leans against the counter and crosses her arms.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Noora,” Eskild scoffs, not even trying to hold back a sigh. He takes a sip of coffee. “So dramatic,” he tuts under his breath as he turns to set down his coffee. When he looks back up to Noora, she’s raised her eyebrows.

“Eskild,” she sighs as she faces him with a piercing look. “I live in your room. I know you didn’t have anyone over last night. I think he goes to Nissen. Eva mentioned something about a tall, hot, blonde Elvis that joined kosegruppa.”

“Isak has friends too, you know. He’s just a buddy that crashed here.” Eskild states, sipping his coffee and not quite meeting Noora’s eyes as he says it. When he lifts his gaze to hers again, she’s cocked her head and he can tell she doesn’t buy it.

“Okay, Eskild. Whatever you say,” she exclaims in English, throwing her palms up. She spins on her heal and leaves Eskild to his own thoughts.  
  
He figures he has to ask Isak about Even at some point, and since Eskild is shamelessly nosy, he decides he’ll ask him this morning. He’s proud to have a baby gay who’s making progress. He wonders when he’ll have _the talk_ with Isak. Seeing as Even spent two nights, that also has to be soon, but that’s ultimately up to Isak and when he decides to actually, soberly tell Eskild. He does have to give props to Isak, though, he already has good taste.

A little over an hour and a half later, he hears a door click open and Noora and Isak’s voices, so he swoops in.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this


End file.
